


Life Ruiner

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Romance, daddies klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: Kurt overhears Blaine telling their daughter, Tracy, a bedtime story, which happens to be their story, except it doesn't quite end the way Kurt thinks it will ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I read my summary, it should have ended with a robot army fighting aliens ... oh well, maybe next time ...
> 
> Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble prompt 'part'.

“ _So_? What happened next!?” Kurt hears his little girl giggle as he approaches her bedroom door. Basket of clean laundry perched on one hip, he slows up to listen.

“ _Tracy_ ,” Blaine’s voice follows, “I think you know this story better than _I do_ by now.”

“But I don’t want to _know_ it! I want to _hear_ it! And you’re getting to my favorite part!”

“Mmm …” Blaine stalls with Tracy whining softly, “ _Please_? _Please_!?” and Kurt snickers behind his hand. He should run to the rescue, stop his cruel husband from tormenting their precious six-year-old daughter, but considering the fact that he’s still cleaning peanut butter out of the buttons on the television remote, he’s alright to let her stew … but only for a little while longer. “Okay. So, where was I?”

“You were walking down the staircase …”

“Oh, yeah, right, right,” Blaine picks up. “So, there I was, walking down the staircase, when I heard the most amazing voice say …”

“Excuse me. Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I’m new here.”

Blaine pretends to glare Tracy down for that interruption, his eyes barely cold, his mouth twitching to stave off a grin, and the girl giggles anew behind her blanket. “I thought _I_ was telling the story?”

“You are! You are!” Tracy agrees. “So what happened after that?”

Blaine sighs, sounding uncharacteristically solemn considering the topic at hand. “Honestly, Tracy, I was done for. My life as I knew it was _ruined_.”

“What the _heck_?” Kurt snaps, storming into his daughter’s room and dropping the laundry basket in a nearby chair. “What do you mean _your life was ruined_? _I ruined your life_? How can you even say that?”

“I’m sorry, Kurt,” Blaine says, that same twitch in his lips fighting off another grin, “but it’s the truth.”

“So tell me _why_?” Kurt’s hands find his hips and lock on defensively. “ _Why_ were you done for?”

Blaine gets up from the end of his daughter’s bed and approaches his bitter husband. Tracy watches, arms wrapped around her favorite stuffed bear, more amused than anything.

“Because, from that moment on, I realized I couldn’t fall in love with another human being. It would have to be _you_ for the rest of my life, or no one.”

Kurt crosses his arms, cocks an eyebrow. “What about _Jeremiah_?”

“That was an error in judgment.”

“And Dave?”

“An even _bigger_ error in judgement.”

Kurt’s mouth quirks up in one corner, looking only mildly pacified. “You’re lucky that you’re so charming.”

“So you forgive me?” Blaine’s arms loop around Kurt’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Hmm, not entirely. But you can make it up to me later.”

“Ooo,” Blaine whispers, “and how can I do that?”

Blaine leans in for a kiss. Kurt leans back. “You can start by cleaning peanut butter off the television remote.”


End file.
